road_of_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Matsunami Shinoda
| birthplace = | birthday =August 1st | age =~250 (Appears 25) | gender =Female | height =180 cm (5'11) | weight =75 kg (165 lbs) | eye color = Jade | hair color = Blonde (Formerly) Chestnut Brown | measurements =B44-W29-H49 | affiliation =Shinoda Clan | previous affiliation = | profession =Shinōda Clan Instructor | previous profession =Lieutenant of the | division = | previous division = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner =Daisuke Oshirodate | base of operations =Shinoda Clan Temple Summit of Mt.Senjo | marital status = Single | relatives =Saitou Shinoda (Brother) Marielle Schrödinger (Ancestor) | education = Taiyohime Shinoda (Master) | status = Active |shikai=Gurengetsu (Formerly) Shimoyake no Myōjō |bankai=Chishi Gurengetsu (Formerly) Homura no Hyōten | resurrección = |english= |japanese= }} Matsunami Shinoda (篠田 松波, Shinōda Matsunami) is the main protagonist of Matsunami Gaiden and a pivotal supporting character in the in the final arc of the sequel series: Legend of X. Formerly a of the , Matsunami was betrayed by and left to die in . Due to a , Matsunami was 'reborn' in Hueco Mundo as a , possessing . During her lifetime, She has fought nurmerous battles teetering on the brink of death, she has lost her , acquired , regained and rebooted her Shinigami powers and fought to protect the world in the 3rd Great Spiritual World War. Her contributions in the final days of the war earned her the title Hero of Soul Society (尸魂界の英雄, Seireitei no Eiyū), a title bestowed upon a hand full of individuals that greatly affected the outcome of the war. Additionally, her prowess on the battlefield earned her the moniker The Blind Archangel (大天使盲目的, Dai Tenshi Mōmokuteki). Out of all of Matsunami's accomplishments, her greatest was changing the destiny of the Shinoda Clan. Her resulting actions prevented Kaiser from setting in motion an undertaking that would have resulted in Soul Society's defeat in the . Appearance Despite her age, Matsunami possesses the youthful appearance of a woman in her early twenties. Standing at 5’11, she possesses a curvaceous yet very lean figure. In the right light, one can see the toned musculature of her body, which was the result of her long and arduous training in Hueco Mundo. Framing her beautiful face are the curled tips of her rich chestnut brown hair and between her jade-green eyes hangs a long spiked fringe that divides her face into two quadrants. Despite possessing a beautiful female form, Matsunami’s defining characteristic is the torso long cross-shaped scar that runs from her chest down to her stomach. This scar is the result of two simultaneous blade strikes that ran across her body during her final days in Soul Society. Believing she would follow in the footsteps of her brother, Central 46 deemed her a potential threat so great that she would be eliminated rather than imprisoned. Although she survived the encounter, her body and soul was marked forever. Matsunami wears the typical Shinigami Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls) in an unconventional manner. Rather than wearing the top half of the uniform over her body, she lets the Shitagi (下着, Under Clothing) and Kosode (小袖, Small Sleeve) hang at her back akin to a waist cape. Although her appearance doesn’t leave much to the imagination, what there is left to imagine is covered by the remnants of her Fullbring power. As a result of her Shinigami powers merging with her Fullbring, Matsunamis body is covered with the armored fragments of her previous power. Concealing her chest is a tight magenta colored breastplate lined with jet-black rims leaving her abdomen and upper body exposed, accenting her prominent curves. Covering her neck is an amaranth pink and amber yellow armored collar whose patterns are lined with dark edges. Her upper arms are secured by a pair of double-plated black and yellow bands while her forearms are shielded by a set of golden-edged pink armguards. Protecting her hands are a pair of ebony gloves with skeletal linings. Lastly, her is held together by an armor-plated pink utility belt with a circular golden buckle with a black sun pattern etched onto the center. During the final arc of Matsunami Gaiden, in order to stave off the effects of Soul Suicide (魂魄自殺, Konpaku Jisatsu) and to preserve her life, the Shinigami had a Reishi Core implanted into her chest. The core is a perfectly circular steel-frame with an energy cell in the center. When glowing, the energy source resembles that of a bright sun. From the same core, Reishi paths emanate from the implant site across her chest, showing the effectiveness of the device in allowing spiritual energy to course through her body. The greater the usage of her powers, the more intensely her body will cascade with Reishi, covering more and more of her body with Quincy-like Reishi lines. Additionally, the core isn’t the only change brought upon Matsunami in the final arc; she now dons the Shinoda clan’s iconic haori and medallion. Like most Shinigamis, Matsunami wears the haori around her back. Red in color with golden fringes, the back of the haori carries the crest of the Shinoda clan. From her wrist hangs an important accessory along a steel chain, her clan medallion. Metallic and circular, the design is reminiscent of the of the . However, the design etched onto the base is the star-like symbol of her clan. Personality The first noticeable characteristic of Matsunami's personality is her quiet demeanor and stalwart confidence; she appear as a queen among peasants. Though it's not about arrogance, but purely her confidence born from years of training and combat. Her life have been a constant struggle since the day she was born, full of weaknesses that she with time turned into strength and shaped her to the powerful individual she is today. Matsunami know that nothing is granted to you, that you need to work hard to achieve one's goals, and so she work harder than anyone. People might see her as a bottomless well of talent, but most of it comes from her hard work and tenacity. Matsunami's most significant weakness: her blindness, has become her greatest strength. Seeing in ways others can't, and growing up in darkness have taught her to handle the fear of the unknown and to prepare for that which can not be seen. Because of the life she lives, few things can truly shake her at her core. However, she can still be caught off guard because she is still human in her soul. Matsunami's intellect and analytical skills combined with her courage is what make her stand above those that can see, those that have not grown up with weakness and fears like her. Thus the weak become the strong, and Matsunami is one of the strongest. Though under this quiet and confident shell is a person and when learning more about her do you realize theres more to her than meets the eye. She might be a quiet woman, but with her friends and close ones is she more open with her words. Not being afraid to speak and share her mind, Matsunami is willing to crack a witty joke or two. Although gaining her trust is no easy feat, those who achieve it will have gained a loyal and trustworthy friend for life. Since she cares greatly for the bonds shes made, seeing close friends and loved ones hurt is one of few things that can make her mind set a blazed of rage. She value them more than her own life and have many times proven it. Never would she leave anyone behind, never would she leave anyone to die, Matsunami is ready to go through any hardship for those she care about. Equipment *'Haori of Reishi Supression' (霊子抑制の羽織, Reishi Hakusei no Haori): Woven from the same material as the Quincy’s , the iconic symbol of the Shinoda Clan is a creation of its founder: Strahd von Zarovich. Red in color, this add-on is usually worn over the standard Shihakushō. This heirloom however is more than a just a clan relic, it is a training tool. The haori operates by repelling reishi, acting as an instrument used to suppress the wearer’s manipulation of . Those who wear it will find that they themselves are suppressed, more specifically the reishi that comprises their being, which acts as a spiritual weight to hold them down. Once a Shinoda member reaches the rank of Master, they are given the Reishi Hakusei no Haori to prepare them for the next stretch of their clan training. By anchoring their soul down and suppressing their ability to bend Reishi while training, users who take off the haori will find a noticeably significant increase in their power in battle and an even greater ease and proficiency in their ability to command Reishi. *'Shinoda Clan Medallion': Crafted by Marielle Schrodinger, the medallion carries the crest of the Shinoda clan. Due to the clan being founded by former members of the Sternritter, the appearance of the Shinoda Clan medallion is reminiscent of the Bankai-stealing Medallion of the Wandenreich. Metallic in colour and consisting of a steel chain attached to a silver pendant about the size of a person’s palm, the medallion is visual representation of a member’s mastery over the clan’s Uragetsu Kaiho technique. Generally worn by members of master-rank and above, the medallion is also an indicator of a person’s power since Shinoda Clan rank is measured by a person’s mastery of Reishi Manipulation. *'Reishi Core' (中心の霊子, Chūshin no Reishi): Originally created by Taiyohime Shinoda for the purpose of saving Nobunaga Shinoda, the Reishi Core is a unique device used to preserve the existence of one’s own soul, specifically against the process of and Soul Suicide. The core achieves such a feat by using a process known as Gyaku Akka (逆悪化, Reverse Deterioration) which seals off the site of the infectious self-destruction and tethers together what remains of the user’s . In most cases, the epicenter of the Soul Suicide is the invading presence. Due to the Reishi Core’s intervention, the Hollow Soul is sealed off from the user’s soul and left to die on its own. The end result is the destruction of the inner hollow forever, as well as the preservation and restoration of the soul it has inhabited. However, in order for the core to function properly, an outside source of Reishi is needed, namely another individual with vast spiritual energy, is required to place the core directly into the Hakusui (魄睡, Soul Sleep) of the other user.. The core then mixes the Reishi of the core wielder with the one the core is being implanted into, resulting in the fusion of spiritual energy. The process has also been known to alter the powers of Shinigami it has been implanted into, altering their appearance and powers, specifically, while leaving their physiology and appearance largely untouched. As a result of Taiyohime implanting the core into Matsunami’s chest, the process ‘rebooted’ her soul, granting her new shinigami powers. *'Jewel of Light' (光の玉, Hikari no Tama): Created by Saitou Shinoda, the jewel of light is an orb that capsulizes Reishi from surroundings abundant in spiritual energy. Given to Matsunami as a child, it was made for her to use in environments severely lacking in spiritual matter. When used, the immediate vicinity of the environment becomes saturated with Reishi, essentially ‘illuminating’ the area so Matsunami can ‘see’. Generally, Matsunami will use this tool in the due to its scarcity in spiritrons. Currently, the jewel is stored in the armor of her breastplate. Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: After the events of Matsunami Gaiden, a story in which she nearly loses her life, attains an inner hollow, loses her powers, aquires a fullbring, reboots her powers and completes her Shinoda clan training, she reaches a plateau that far surpasses that of an average captain. :Frostfire Reiatsu: When her soul was rebooted, the nature of her reiatsu completely changed. No longer is her wild, erratic and filled with the murderous presence of a hollow. No, her spiritual pressure now resonates with her willpower. When enraged, Matsunami glows with a blazing aura. When exerting her power, the surroundings burned and crumbled away as the fire of her anger emanated from her soul. When challenged, Matsunami glowed with a ghostly pale blue aura. When exerting her powers, the surroundings froze as if her icy soul willed the suppression of everything around her. Lastly, when her heart is filled with a strong sense of purpose, her reiatsu becomes ‘Frostfire’, the potent combination of ice and fire that burns and freezes anyone near her long enough. Should an opponent be caught in her frostfire, their body will be rendered immobile like ice but they’ll burn in agony as if enveloped by fire. :Paralysis-Inducing Presence: In Legend of X, Matsunami is capable of paralyzing a large number of average captain-class opponents with a strong exertion of her reiatsu. Opponents recall a strong painful sensation directed against their chest as if the wind is slowly being forced out of their lungs. Surprised and/or unable to comprehend the situation, the rise in their heart rate is immediately followed by severe hyperventilation. The fluctuating temperature causes their joints to buckle up as most opponents fall to their knees unable to move. Unable to tell if their being burned alive or freezing to death, fear sets in. Great Physical Strength: Matsunami is deceptively strong given her build. Although not as physically strong as other Shinigamis on the same power tier, she is capable of incredible feats of strength. This is in part due mainly to her training under Taiyohime Shinoda. During this time period, she spent much time manipulating and compressing her Reiryoku to enhance her natural core abilities: strength, speed, and endurance. Immense Inner Strength: Since strength is not purely physical, Matsunami derives a lot of her strength from her inner spirit, able to overcome many physical barriers and limitations due to her great willpower and tenacity. Since the moment she was born, she was written off as being unfit to bare the Shinoda name. Her greatest trial of inner strength was overcoming her blindness. During her childhood she has trained hard to strengthen her spiritual awareness, thanks to her innate spiritual sensitivity, her mind's eye has evolved into a powerful sensing ability. Understanding that she would have never be where she is if she conceded early in her life, she learned that you should never give up no matter how great the odds are stacked against you. In battle, her determination to win has even inspired her allies, boosting their morale and fervor. Given the situation, Matsunami can even perform acts of power that would deceive her opponent into thinking she is physically stronger than she really is. Enhanced Endurance and Stamina: After being betrayed and left to die in Hueco Mundo, Matsunami dedicated the next century of her life to training by constant combat. Fighting and training at all hours of the day, her desire for revenge kept her body moving. Despite having her body covered in severe injuries, in order to reach the next level, she had to keep fighting. This training would eventually result in the discovery of her Resurreccion. Because of her time spent in Hueco Mundo, Matsunami can fight for extended periods of time before fatigue takes over. Enhanced Durability: As a Shinigami, Matsunami can withstand blows that would otherwise kill an individual. In some cases, to gain a tactical advantage usually thru a decisive blow, she is willing to get stabbed. Throughout Matsunami Gaiden, she has taken an enormous amount of punishment in most of her battles, ranging from her time as a rogue shinigami to her time as a more fragile human . Despite being critically injured each time, she continued to get up and fight. With sheer willpower and unyielding fortitude, the shinigami has proven to be highly resilient on the battlefield. Keen Intellect: While by no means a genius, Matsunami is adept in analyzing a situation quickly to uncover a weakness in the opponent in order to exploit. In battle, much of her focus is watching the subtle changes in a person's reiatsu. Since a person's emotion can be reflected in the emanation of their reiatsu, Matsunami can to some degree perceive a person's current state of mind. For example, Should a person's reiatsu falter, it would tell her that the opponent is experiencing concern or fear and should a person's reiatsu flare up, it would her that the opponent is angry and prone to fighting without thinking clearly. Such information is invaluable to her in the heat of battle since she can not physically see out of her eyes. In addition to her focus on reiatsu, Matsunami is very watchful of the flow of an opponent's Reiryoku. Being mindful of where in the body the opponent is channeling their Reiryoku can give her the upper hand in knowing what they will do next. Advanced Growth Rate: As noted by Shinjuro Sakunoshin, the man who taught her how to Fullbring, Matsunami possesses an extraordinary capacity to grasp the core fundamentals of techniques and abilities in a fraction of time it would take a normal Shinigami. This is due mainly to her expansive knowledge of the intricate inner workings of Reishi and Reiryoku manipulation. During her first meeting with Shinjuro, she was able to apply what she knows to quickly grasp the concept of Fullbring's soul manipulation. Additonally, during her training under Taiyohime Shinoda, she quickly mastered all the apprentice-level techniques of the Shinoda Clan in mere days. Such a feat would take an ordinary member several years. Quincy Abilities Master Reishi Manipulator: Due to the rooted in the Shinoda clan lineage, Matsunami is a product of generations of eugenics and strategic breeding. As a result, Matsunami was born with great spiritual sensitivity and a powerful affinity to Reishi. Prior to her Shinoda Clan training, she possessed a strong but latent ability to influence the reishi around her. When she was young, her brother believed that one day Matsunami's ability to command Reishi will surpass even the great Taiyohime Shinoda. :Reishi Absorption: Matsunami is able to siphon Reishi from her environment to heal her injuries. In the heat of battle, she is proficient only in healing minor injuries. However, out of combat, she is able to take the time to heal more severe wounds. Unfortunately, this ability is not as effective as the Shinoda Clan's Reihonshitsu (精神的な本質, Spiritual Essence) which she did not learn. :Reidengeki (精神ブリ, Spirit Blitz): Matsunami can mimic telekinesis by using her own spiritual energy to displace spiritual particles surrounding a target allowing her to manipulate their movements. Furthermore, she can displace the reishi surrounding objects to move or break them apart. In battle, she can use the enviroment to her advantage by flinging large masses at her opponent during melee combat. Additionally, she can displace the reishi in front of an opponent to send them backwards mimicking a gust of wind blowing the opponent back. The strength and effectiveness of this abilitiy scales with personal growth. :Reihōkai (的な崩壊, Spiritual Collapse): By focusing the Reishi around a specific target, Matsunami can command said Reishi to converge upon the opponent crushing them. The sheer pressure put on the body can literally cripple and implode the opponent. This ability however can be used to a much smaller and more strategic scale. In Matsunami Gaiden, She performed this ability on Nobunaga’s leg in order to hinder his lightning-augmented mobility. :Reishōheki (的な障壁, Spiritual Barrier): A very basic, and yet highly effective defensive technique used by the Shinoda Clan, Reishoheki involves condensing large quantities of spiritrons into a space in front of the user and, as its name implies, creating a powerful barrier to shield them from oncoming attacks. This technique is extremely useful, as it is incredibly hard to breach with force alone. Matsunami however has enhanced this ability to extend around her body to create a dome of reishi to protect her. Her enhanced Reishoheki provides augmented levels of protection and can only be penetrated by immensely powerful attacks. :Uragetsu Kaihō (裏月大砲, Reverse Moon Release Cannon): This is the Shinoda clan version of the Getsuga Tenshō (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer). Considered to be the clans’ primary form of offense, learning it is a rite of passage for guardians to become master-rank in the Shinoda clan. Gathering Reishi from the environment and all nearby sources, siphoning the reiatsu of nearby enemies and allies, and infusing the accumulated power with one’s own , Matsunami is able to unleashe the combined power in the form of a massive torrential wave. Depending on the user, the resulting explosion can cause large scale destruction. This power can be further amplified by her emotional state. :Uragetsu Fuken (裏月伏せる剣, Reverse Moon Coated Blade): Matsunami can coat her blade with the Uragetsu Kaihō to increase its range and destructive power. To catch an opponent off guard, she would release the spiritual energy at close proximity of the opponent, usually resulting in both combatants caught in the explosion Immense Spiritual Awareness: Being attuned to the environment around her, Matsunami is able to 'feel' the flow of spiritual energy. This is the key defining trait of Matsunami's spiritual powers, setting her apart from other Shinigamis. As a soul reaper, Matsunami is innately aware of her spiritual surroundings. However, her spiritual awareness goes well beyond that of a normal Shinigami. Due to her Quincy background, her cognizance is heightened to the point that her blindness is no longer a hindrance but a powerful asset. :Mugan (無眼, Eyes of the Void): Her deeply ingrained spiritual sensitivity strengthened into a powerful sensing ability, which continued evolve as she grew up. The young shinigami can sense spiritual energy so well that she ‘sees’ everything in her mind’s eye in a black and white world. She can even sense people who are masterfully capable of masking their spiritual presence by sensing the 'void' in the Reishi around them. This ability is not without weakness, she can only ‘see’ so far before everything beyond that point becomes shrouded in darkness. However, The range in which she can “see” scales with growth, so the stronger she gets, the stronger her spiritual awareness becomes. Additionally, it is worth noting that in the World of the Living, or any setting that is not rich with spiritual particles, her ‘vision’ becomes very hazy. :*'Complete Field of Vision': Acclimated with the ones surroundings, Matsunami 'feels' the spiritrons around her. Since she does not literally see out of her eyes, she is not bound by its limitations; which means the shinigami 'sees' everything with a three-hundred sixty degree field of vision. :*'Sōsai' (相殺, Mututal Cancellation) An ability which nullifies an opponent's non-physical attack by striking it with another attack of perfectly opposite power. Being able to only see and feel reishi/reiatsu, Matsunami is extremely proficient in knowing how much power is needed to cancel out an attack. She usually prefers this defensive measure over dodging or blocking an ability. :*'Energy-based Ability Mimicry': Being able to only see Reishi, Matsunami is able to witness the process in which an attack is created. Channeling the right amount Reiryoku and Reishi necessary to create an ability is like piecing together a intricate and complex puzzle. After witnessing an attack with Matsunami's Mugan, she is able to piece together this puzzle by following an instruction booklet. In the heat of battle her ability to replicate high level techniques are severely limited, but if used enough times, she can and will do it. She is only able to replicate Clan-specific abilities and zanpakuto-specific abilities outside of combat as they require a longer period of studying and understanding to be able to perform. Compared to training, Matsunami's ability to master a technique is generally faster since she can quickly grasp the abilities core fundamentals. In Matsunami Gaiden, she has been shown to mimic an opponent's specialized with ease after seeing it used multiple times during her time in Hueco Mundo. Shinigami Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Matsunami’s preferred method of combat: Zanjutsu. The century time spent fighting in Hueco Mundo, her training in the and the gruelingly intense tutelage under Taiyohime Shinoda, Matsunami has honed her expertise with the sword to being one of her greatest skills. Because she was never taught a specific style of swordsmanship, Matsunami has an unpredictable and unconventional fighting style. This trait has proven time and time again to be valuable against opponents more accustomed to fighting individuals utilizing traditional fighting methods. Taking advantage of the Shinoda ability to bend Reishi to her will, and employing a series of spins and kicks with her swordplay, Matsunami has successfully overpowered opponents more skilled with the blade than her. :Ken’atsu (剣圧, Sword Pressure): With a simple swing of her sword, Matsunami can release a large concussive burst of air pressure capable of significant-scale damage. Although appearing as faint ripples in the breeze, these exceptionally powerful blades of wind can carve through small mountain tops. As shown in her fight with Saitou Shinoda after her Dangai training, the strength of Matsunami’s Ken’atsu was not impeded until it has left its mark on the landscape. Expert Shunpo Practitioner: Matsunami's sterling skills in the art of Hohō has proven to be the perfect compliment to her particularly unique style of swordsmanship. With the aid of Taiyohime Shinoda during her Shinoda Clan training, Matsunami constantly bent the Reiryoku of her body to strengthen the core of her body, providing a powerful foundation for the Shinigami arts to build upon. What resulted was Matsunami gaining a mastery of that can easily outmatch average captain-class opponents. Following the flow of Reiatsu that emanates from the opponent, Matsunami aims to close the distance like a moth drawn to a flame. Before an opponent knows it, theyre staring face to face into her glowing green eyes moments before she overwhelms their defense. In extreme cases, the opponent may not even realize her attack has landed until the damage has been dealt. Such is the case in her fight with Tsukiyama Shinoda during the final arc of Matsunami Gaiden when she didnt even realize she was defeated until after she regained consciousness. Expert Kidō Practitioner: Matsunami's mastery of the basics of Kidō are exemplary. During her days at the , Matsunami had the easiest time learning Kidō among all other Shinigami disciplines. Able to masterfully control the flow of Reiryoku at a young age, Matsunami was able to quickly learn Hadō spells from simply watching how the instructors concentrates their Reiryoku when demonstrating abilities. Additionally, given the nature of her Zanpakutō, Matsunami can enhance and amplify the destructive power of fire/ice spells. Not only are her fire/ice spells more potent, they're imbued with the nature of frosfire, possessing the strength and benefits of both elements. Other Skills Multilingual: Matsunami is fluent in Japanese, German and English. She learned Japanese during her days in the Shinō Academy since Japanese is the primary language of Soul Society. She picked up English during her time as a Fullbringer mainly because Yosai, a city comprised of numerous cultures from all over the world, adopted English as the primary language of communication. Lastly, she learned German from her brother Saitou and her master Taiyohime as the Shinoda Clan was founded by Quincys of Germanic descent. Zanpakutō Shimoyake no Myōjō (霜焼けの明星, Chilblains of Venus) is the name of the Zanpakutō that came to be after Matsunami's soul was rebooted. Being a Constant-release type zanpakutō, Shimoyake no Myōjō does not possess a sealed form. The Shikai form of Shimoyake no Myōjō resembles that of an oversized katana with a unique blade design. The blade is almost as tall as Matsunami herself and made of black steel with a silver edge. The blade curves inward at the backside of the tip and inward again along the inside of the blade. Along the same path, the blade creates a sharply pointed edge before smoothly running down its slope until it reaches the other side of the blade. Along the dull side of the blade is a hollowed out section surrounded by five metallic rings silver in color. Beyond the hollowed out section is a semi-circle cutout that leads to the tip of blade. The handle is bronze in color wrapped with a pink fabric. Depending on the element Matsunami is manipulating, the blade will glow with a bright orange or blueish white aura. :Shikai Special Ability: Shimoyake no Myōjō's ability is the manipulation of temperature, specifically the Reiryoku Matsunami channels thru her Zanpakutō when performing her abilities. The resulting process results in Matsunami able to unleash attacks ranging from the frigid cold to the fiery heat. Essentially, Matsunami can wield the power of ice and fire. In battle, Matsunami coats her blade with fire or ice. When coating her blade with ice, the temperature of anything she hits will drastically lower, as a result will become more brittle and easier to break. When coating her blade with fire, the temperature of anything she hits will rise, being more susceptible to spontaneous combustion. :*'Shimo Shinsei' (霜新星, Frost Nova): By plunging her blade into the ground, Matsunami can release a glacial shockwave of icey Reiryoku. Those that are hit with this ability will be frozen immediately at the location they are struck. If left frozen for an extended period of time, the victim’s body will go numb due to the blistering cold. This attack generally creates a large amount of collateral damage as Matsunami is the epicenter of her ability. :*'Hi no Uzu' (火の渦, Fiery Vortex): By swinging her blade upwards, Matsunami releases a large swirling pillar of fire to protect her from enemy attack. Any fire left can be used as a direct attack which follows the direction of Matsunami’s swing. Like most fire attacks, Matsunami’s fire can cause second to third degree burns depending on severity. :*'Sōdaina Tsurara' (壮大なつらら, Grand Icicle): A quick slash from her Zanpakuto will send shards of icicles towards opponents at such high speeds that it will penetrate armor. This ability is generally incorporated into her sword play as Matsunami aims to perform the Sōdaina Tsurara with every slash she makes. :*'Kotatsu Kabe' (炬燵壁, Wall of Kotatsu): With a large swinging motion, Matsunami can raise a wall of ice or fire to protect her being from attacks of augmented levels. How strong the wall holds will reflect on her current battle condition. Should she be heavily injured or low on reiatsu, the wall will not hold against exceptionally powerful attacks. Homura no Hyōten (焔の氷点, Flames of Absolute Zero): Upon the release of Matsunami's Bankai, numerous pillars of fire that reach as high as the eye can see erupts simultaneously from the ground and surrounds the battlefield, trapping everyone like a blazing fortress. Immediately, a pillar of fire erupts from underneath Matsunami and engulfs her entirely. Shortly after, all the pillars of fire are flash frozen and the temperature of the landscape drop significantly. A moment of silence descends upon the field of battle before the pillars begin to shatter and rain down numerous shards comprised of Matsunami's immense spiritual energy. As these massive shards hit the ground, upon impact they break once more into many tiny pieces that explode in all directions like shrapnel. Anyone in the vicinity of a crash site is injured severely from the shrapnel-like fragments of reiatsu. When this is over, and as the ice pillar that engulfed Matsunami crumbles, she emerges from her icy throne holding her Bankai in her right hand. The Bankai form of Homura no Hyōten resembles that of an oversized cleaver-like katana. The blade, being as tall as Matsunami, is made of black titanium with a silver edge. When activating her abilities, the silver edge becomes gold, a reflection of the fusion of her spiritual energy with Taiyohime Shinoda. The design of the blade is truly unique, the blade curves inward at the backside of the tip, and along that same route, curves inward as you go towards the center of the blade. The curve rounds out like deadly mounds before going inward once again to repeat the same pattern until it reaches the other end. A hollowed out section runs along the back portion of the weapon. The handle is bronze in color restrained with a pink wrapping. Depending on the temperature of her body, her blade would be surrounded either by an icy blue or fiery red reiatsu. In Matsunami Gaiden, She can only maintain Bankai form for 20 minutes. In Legend of X, Matsunami has grown strong enough to be able to maintain Bankai for several hours. :Bankai Special Ability: Homura no Hyōten's power is the thermal manipulation of all things in accordance to Matsunami's will. Matsunami becomes the 'core' of the landscape's temperature. Far-reaching is the influence of her power but the closer you are, the stronger the ramifications of being in her presence becomes. Being the 'core', the point in which the temperature is most intense, Matsunami's physical appearance is drastically affected by the current temperature. At subzero temperatures, her skin becomes ghostly pale and her hair crystalizes into large shards of ice that spikes upward. At temperature that burns as hot as the planet’s core, her skin becomes fiery orange and her hair becomes fire itself. :Ailment-Inducing Temperature: Due to the constant and extreme temperature changes of being around Matsunami, the sudden and heavy pressure drop can cause people to become sick, dizzy, disoriented and/or weak. In the presence of extreme heat, victims can suffer heatstroke and fatigue and in the presence of extreme cold, victims feel numb, their senses dulled and reaction times delayed. :Immense Thermal Resistance and Self-Immunity: As the case with all wielders of elemental Zanpakutō abilities, Matsunami is immune to the blazing heat and blistering cold of her own power. Due to the simplistic duality of her Zanpakutō, Matsunami’s body is naturally resilient against temperatures from the most extreme ends of the thermal spectrum. Essentially, Matsunami is highly resistant against fire and ice-based abilities. If Matsunami cannot surpass the temperature of her opponent’s element, than she can easily activate the opposing element to an extreme degree to negate the attack. :Thermal Field Projection: Matsunami is capable of controlling the temperature of a specificied area around her. This field can be as small as her fist or as large as a battlefield. Generally these are ‘traps’ for the opponents to travel thru to experience the sudden and extreme shifts of temperature. At first glance, the temperature will appear inconsistent with the temperature of the battlefield or Matsunami’s current temperature ‘form’, this ability is used to fool and frustrate enemies. Should she wish, the shinigami can create multiple fields of various temperatures for her opponent to deal with. Alternatively, Matsunami can create ‘safe zones’ for her allies to fight on as to not feel the intensity of her flames or frost. :Will of Fire (火の意志, Hi no Ishi): Due to the nature of her Bankai, Matsunami can command fire as if it was an extension of her body. When she is in her ‘fire form’, the area glows a bright yellow orange akin to a blazing inferno. Described as a wild and erratic flame that leaves a path of destruction with every step she takes, she is extremely dangerous to be near. A simple touch can reduce a decent area of the contact point to ashes. Such is the nature of being touched by a power that burns as intense as the legendary Ryūjin Jakka. :*'Heat Absorption': Matsunami can absorb heat from natural sources to bolster her abilities and to recover from injuries. In the final fight against Nobunaga Shinoda, to recover from her numerous severe injuries, Matsunami flew upwards into the sky directly into earth’s thermosphere to absorb as much radiation heat from the sun as possible. :*'Propulsion Enhanced Speed': An ability analogous to rocket boosters, Matsunami can amplify the speed in which she travels by emitting fire from the soles of her feet. Such an act propels her in the direction she wants to go and enables her capable of hyper-speed combat. In moving so fast amidst sweltering heat, enemies tend to see mirages, multiple distorted after-images of Matsunami. :*'Nenshō Nami' (燃焼波, Burning Wave): Matsunami can emit a constant stream of napalm incendiary fire from her fist and/or blade akin to a flamethrower. Being in close proximity of her flames can cause second-degree burns and being struck by said fire can melt flesh to the bone. This is Matsunami’s least favorite ability as she considers it the most gruesome. :Soul of Ice (氷の魂. Kori no Tamashī): Due to the nature of her Bankai, Matsunami can command ice as if it was an extension of her body. When she is in her ‘ice form’, the area is illuminated by the deathly pale intensity of her glacial aura. Every step she takes leaves a path of frost. If touched by her frigid body, the victim will experience instantaneous fourth-degree frostbite resulting in the loss of usage of that area of the body. This is the result of being touched by a power that surpasses the famed Hyōrinmaru. :*'Gokkan no Kaze' (極寒の風, Frigid Wind): Matsunami is capable of blowing a highly compressed burst of freezing air from her lungs to reduce objects to subzero temperatures. Should the object withstand the initial impact, it will freeze over completely and shatter apart at the slightest exertion of force. Matsunami incorporates this ability in her swordplay; making opponents weary of being near here should they be fearless of her temperature. Alternatively, Matsunami can 'swing' the blast from the tip of her blade if she wishes. :*'Tsumetai no Ensui' (冷たいの円錐, Cone of Cold): To protect herself from the most powerful and life threatening attacks, Matsunami can encase herself in a block of ice bolstered with Reiryoku. This is the closest ability Matsunami has to an ‘absolute defense’ and is usable once per battle as a large portion of her Reiryoku is needed to create the augmented barrior in order to save her soul. After emerging from the icey tomb, Matsunami is temporarily disoriented as her body cannot handle the sudden drop in spiritual power. :Humidity Control: Since water vapors can be produced from the sublimation of ice, Matsunami can raise or lower the temperature to saturate the environment with water vapors. With enough water vapors, she can create mist and fog of wars to cover the battlefield. :*'Weather Manipulation': Cloud formation is the result of air in the atmosphere becoming saturated by one of two processes; cooling of air and adding of water vapors. With enough saturation, precipitation occurs. As a result, Matsunami can create numerous atmospheric forces of nature such as heavy freezing rain, snowstorms, blizzards, hail, downbursts, drizzles and firestorms. While Matsunami cannot directly control the weather, it is worth noting that the water vapors that resulted in the sublimation of the reiatsu that comprised the ice make up the weather she is currently creating. In general she can create storms of icy shards and blazing hellfires. :*'Futtō Kiri' (沸騰霧, Boiling Mist): By snapping her fingers, Matsunami can instantly boil all the water vapors in the landscape around her, causing severe burns to its inhabitants. This technique results in loud popping noises akin to firecrackers emanating throughout the battlefield. As a byproduct of this ability, Matsunami can immediately create a smokescreen of steam to conceal herself and her allies. The Futtō Kiri makes Matsunami an especially dangerous opponent to elemental-based zanpakuto users as she can stifle the creation of elemental phenomenons by either boiling the water vapor or oversaturating the environment with it. Due to the nature of this ability, Matsunami can change the natural phenomenon the opponent is trying to conjure on the environment. Mastery of Bankai In preparation for the final bout with Nobunaga Shinoda, Matsunami underwent the entirety of her training while wearing the Shinoda Clan’s Haori of Reishi Suppression. While under the tutelage of Taiyohime Shinoda, Matsunami noted that the silver sage can summon her Shikai without uttering a single word. This is a reflection of the deep transcendent bond she shares with her Zanpakuto. Matsunami, having had her powers rebooted, carries the painful regret of never establishing a strong spiritual bond with her former Zanpakutō: Gurengetsu (紅蓮月, Crimson Moon). Determined not to take her blade for granted ever again, Matsunami undergoes Jinzen Training (刃禅, Blade Zen/Sword Meditation) not for the purpose of becoming stronger but for the purpose of spiritual redemption. When confronted by the spirit of her Bankai in her inner world, Matsunami fought earnestly to learn his name. As strong as Matsunami was, she was no match for the spirit of Homura no Hyōten. In fact, she was vehemently despised by the spirit. Every strike was meant to kill to kill and every slash was meant to mutilate. And after days of constant combat, Matsunami, covered in injuries, was at her limit. Before the spirit landed the final blow, Matsunami sadly apologized to Gurengetsu. Such words cause the spirit to stop dead in his tracks and after a moment of hesitation, she apologizes to Gurengetsu for taking him for granted, for never trying to learn his name. The spirit knows that if Matsunami could see him one last time, she’d tell him that she always considered him an important Nakama (仲間, Nakama). Nakama being a powerful word in japanese culture with no specific definition, is generally interpreted as "people who are considered closer than family". The shinigami looks up to see the spirit of Gurengetsu before her, words could not form due to her stupefaction. The spirit smiles sadly and tells her “I forgive you…” immediately tears form over Matsunami’s eyes. Homura no Hyōten stands besides Gurengetsu to tell her it’s time to learn the true name of her Bankai. Due to the duality of her Zanpakuto, two spirits inhabit her inner world. Gurengetsu, the original fragments of her soul, is her manifestation of ice. Homura no Hyōten, the spirit that contains fragments of Taiyohime Shinoda’s soul due to the influence of the Reishi Core, is her manifestation of fire. In unison the two spirits tell her to call their name. When Matsunami declares their true name is Homura no Hyōten, she immediately awakes from Jinzen training with bright glowing eyes as fire and ice dance around her in harmony. The resulting eruption of reiatsu catches Taiyohime by surprise and blows her off her feet. Matsunami, now clad in a pink jumpsuit reminiscent of Gurengetsu’s influence, feels carthatic seeing the two spirits smiling beside her. Taiyohime watches in shock as the fire and ice begin to merge, forming a new element: Frostfire. :Heart of Frostfire (霜火の心, Shimo-hi no Kokoro): Taiyohime Shinoda believes that Frostfire exists as a result of entropy, a measure of disorder and unpredictability, energy derived from chaos. Thus, its formation cannot truly be conveyed through scientific exposition. Since the inception of Soul Society, no being has ever wielded the power of both ice and fire. To Matsunami, they are indistinguishable. Upon completion of her Bankai training, the young soul has given rise to a power the likes the spirit world has ever seen. Frostfire is the outcome of frost and fire co-existing in perfect harmony; it is the result of perfect temperature manipulation and perfect fire/ice control. When two elements are put into the same thermodynamic system, they will react and cause the two extremes to balance out. In the case of fire and ice, when extreme heat meets extreme cold, the result is moderate temperature. Frostfire behave differently. While the fire burns, the ice freezes. No longer are they two conflicting elements, they are one and the same. Frostfire is the unification of fire and ice in perfect harmony, and as a result, all of Matsunami’s Bankai abilities are now imbued with the power of Frostfire, rather than being dependent on which ‘form’ she is currently in. :*'Shimo-hi no Sokubaku' (霜火の束縛, Frostfire Shackles): Matsunami is capable of creating frostfire restraints to immobilize her enemies. The severity of this ability depends on the amount of frostfire used to restrain the enemy. In the grimmest cases, she can encase the enemy in a block of frostfire to maximize the opponent’s agony. In addition to being frozen and rendered immobile, they are burning alive in scorching heat. In most cases, Matsunami is able to attach frostfire cuffs to weigh down on the enemy. Trivia *Matsunami shares the same English Voice-Actor as Korra from *Matsunami shares the same Seiyū as Tsukiumi from Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:Shinoda Clan